The Power Of The Brick
by Haugh Wards
Summary: When Dolores Umbridge sent Dementors after Harry Potter she expected everything to go well. However when Harry can't find his wand during the attack, he tries something else on the Dementors, changing the future of the impending war. AU.


_Harry stood stock-still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense that he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms, and the hairs on the back of his neck were stand ing up — he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing …_

 _It was impossible. … They couldn't be here. … Not in Little Whinging … He strained his ears. … He would hear them before he saw them…_

Dudley started whimpering about the cold air but Harry told him to shut up.

 _Silence came. He had heard just the thing he had been dreading._

 _There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, some thing that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a hor rible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air._

Dudley started whimpering again.

" _Dudley, shut —"_

 _WHAM_ _!_

 _A fist made contact with Harry's face, instantly breaking his glasses and tossing him off his feet. Small white lights popped in front of Harry's eyes; for the sec ond time in an hour he felt as though his head had been cleaved in two; next moment he had landed hard on the ground, and his wand had flown out of his hand._

" _You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain, as he scrambled to his hands and knees, now feeling around frantically in the blackness._ He could hear Dudley running right at the danger that was coming towards them.

He felt around in the grass, trying to feel around for his wand in the darkness. He couldn't feel it in the darkness.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up by a cold, scabbed hand. He was pushed up against the wall in the tunnel.

The force of him being pushed into the wall loosened some of the bricks. A crazy idea entered Harry's mind as he felt around to grab onto the falling masonry. His fingers managed to find a loose brick that had come out the furthest.

Praying and hoping this damned crazy idea would work he pulled out the brick with his fingers. With his remaining strength he swung the brick right at where the Dementor's head was.

To Harry's complete surprise the brick slammed the Dementor and knocked the hooded figure out cold. It was now lying on the ground completely motionless.

Quickly remembering the other one was trying to suck out his dreaded cousin's soul he ran at the other Dementor holding the same brick that took down the first Dementor. He was not bothered with trying to save his cousin's life after everything Dudley had done to him, but he really wanted to try out the brick again. Taking aim he tossed the brick right at the Dementor. The brick soared through the air before slamming into the side of the Dementor. The Dementor gave out a chilling roar of pain before falling down.  
The brick was not finished moving yet though. It fell from the air right onto the Dementor's 'breeding spot', eliciting the Dementor to start shrieking in pain.

Harry managed to get up the courage to speak, despite the chills in the air and all around him. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed at the Dementor.

The creature wasted no time. Within seconds the creature had grabbed his downed buddy and was fleeing away from Harry Potter as far away as possible.

Harry looked at the pitiful whimpering mess that was his cousin. He had to carry his fat whale of his cousin home while discovering that the local crazed cat lady, Mrs Figg, was a squib and knew of the Wizarding World.

What he didn't yet know, was that he changed the future of the Wizarding World with that one brick, which was still in his hand.

 **XXXXX**

Upon reaching Azkaban the Dementor that tried to kiss Dudley Dursley left his friend in the capable hands of other Dementors.

"I need to see Khamulla now," he whispered. "Where is she?"

There was a chill in the air at the mention of the Dementor God.  
Khamulla was the leader of the entire Dementor Pack. At least eight hundred years old and holding power over the entire horde, Khamulla was the most feared Dementor in the British Isles, yet alone Europe. She never left her home which was underneath the prison in the Underworld beneath the sea.

"Are you insane," one of them whispered fiercely. "To go near Khamulla without being invited is just an invitation to instant death."

"He's gone," one of the Dementor's said, pointing at the Dementor that Harry Potter had knocked out earlier. "The damages were too extensive. What happened to him anyway?"

"He was hit with a brick," he told them.

Suddenly all the Dementors looked up at the prison they were guarding at the word. They all knew the prison was made with bricks. Not all bricks mind you, but mostly bricks.

"Is there many in the Muggle world?" asked a younger Dementor.

"Billions," came a low voice. The Dementors turned to look at Valum, a long time Azkaban Dementor guard who had been working at the prison for nearly three hundred years. "Probably fifty times more since the last time I was near Britain."

Those were enough words to scare the entire Dementor horde that had crowded around them.

 **XXXXX**

"Full House boys, read 'em and weep," Annie shouted triumphantly.

Khamulla swore violently. She had lost more chips in this round of poker alone. The past few nights were not going well. She and some other villains had started out in a game of poker five days ago and it had not yet ended. Most of them had pulled out when they all started losing and now it was her, Randall Flagg, Cujo, and the notorious Annie Wilkes remaining.

But Khamulla was not going to pull out at all. This game wasn't going to be over until it was actually over.

"Ain't this a nice little nest egg," Annie gleefully said, pulling the chips towards her.

The next round she lost another one hundred chips, this time to Randall.

She was prepared to try another round when there was a tugging on her cloak.

"WHAT!" she thundered at the dwarf like creature who had dared to interrupt her.

Whimpering the creature said, "Ma'am, I've been instructed to tell you that you have a message."

Clearing his throat he conveyed the message. "We need you here at Azkaban as soon as possible. This is a Code 666."

Khamulla dropped her cards in shock. There hadn't been a Code 666 in nearly eight hundred years. Last time it happened was when she was just a kid.

As much as she hated to do it, she left the table and left the Underworld as quick as possible.

"ROYAL FLUSH," screeched Annie. "I win, you dumb cockadoodies."

 **XXXXX**

"AND YOU ARE TELLING ME A BRICK KILLED HIM," Khamulla stormed at Okana, the surviving Dementor of the attack on Harry Potter.

Okana was terrified. Legend said that Khamulla's anger could control the weather around Azkaban. Instead of the usual storm and high waves that surrounded the prison, the night air was filled with thunderous rain and lightning and waves nearly the size of Azkaban. The prison itself was protected from water intrusion and interference so the prisoners were unharmed.

"Yes, my lord," Okana said.

Waves crashed all around and the thunder deafened noises for miles with the anger of Khamulla.

Khamulla was also extremely angry that the two Dementors risked themselves for a tiny bit of flesh, and that the disgusting toad lady was trying to use her horde as assassins.

It was very likely she had probably done this before for other enemies. But this time it was different. Anger at the British Ministry of Magic was ripping its way through her head.

She calmed herself down slightly. "Get me the 1562 Treaty Agreement we have with the British Ministry," she thundered at another Dementor who was lurking below.

"And you, Okana," she said, her voice dripping with venom. "Go to Harry Potter and offer him an alliance in exchange for not revealing how to destroy us. And you better apologise for what you tried to do."

Okana fled into the night, making the long journey back to London.

 **XXXXX**

Two days later Harry was laying on his bed, feeling miserable at being cut off from everything in his life at the current moment.

After he got Dudley home he was grilled about what had happened to Dudley. He was forced to explain to his very angry Uncle Vernon what was going on in _his_ world at the current moment. Just when Uncle Vernon was about to kick him out for being a danger to his family a howler had arrived for his Aunt Petunia screaming 'REMEMBER MY LAST'.

That letter ensured his stay. He would have really have liked to just leave and never go back but Uncle Vernon had dragged him upstairs and tossed him headfirst into his room.

He hadn't heard anything about what was going on in his world and his friends didn't seem to be returning any letters.

A few hours later after doing some studying he heard the lights go out in the house, meaning the Dursley's were going to their beds. Harry decided he would try to get some sleep too.

The Basilisk...Cedric Diggory's Death... Voldemort's Resurrection...

The dreams now went a different direction while Harry was sleeping. A Dementor, without the feeling of cold and despair, approached him in his dreams.

Harry woke up suddenly from the fears in his dreams. His eyes feeling blurry, he wiped his eyes so he could see. His glasses were still smashed from earlier and he couldn't see as clearly.

"Looking for these," a coldly hoarse, dark voice spoke.

Harry jumped a foot at the cold voice, grabbing onto his wand and pointed it at whatever it was that was talking to him.

"I mean you no harm," the voice spoke. "I fixed your glasses. Here."

Harry felt his glasses being put on him. Was his eyes adjusted he let out a scream.

Right here, right in his bedroom was a Dementor.

"Expecto Patron-"

"SORRY!"

Now Harry was surprised. Was it the Dementor that had spoken to him? The one who said he doesn't mean no harm.

"Why am I not feeling despair?" Harry asked.

"Because we can turn it on and off at our own will," the Dementor said. "I am not going to do that when I'm here to make a deal."

"A deal?" Harry questioned.

"I'm the one who attacked your cousin two days ago, and you of course. And I would like to offer my sincere apologies for what me and my comrade tried to do," Okana said. "My name is Okana, by the way."

"Two days ago, when you caved in my comrade's head with that brick, you killed him," Okana said. "And from what I've heard, he is the first Dementor to have been killed in eight hundred years. You, Harry Potter, have struck fear into the Dementors of Azkaban.

"That's right," came another voice. Harry looked at who had spoken. There was now a second Dementor in his bedroom.

"My Lord," Okana squeaked, bowing to the towering figure.

"Get back to the prison," the larger Dementor thundered. "I've decided to take care of this myself. I should have realised that sending an incompetent Dementor to make a truce would be a disaster."

Okana fled. By the time he got back to the prison his injuries from the two days prior finally caught up to him. He was dead before Khamulla came back.

"Harry Potter," Khamulla intoned. "I would like to offer you my sincere apologies about the actions of the two Death Eaters who tried to suck out your soul two days ago."

"They were ordered to by Voldemort," Harry spat. "Why else would they come after me?"

Silence.

"You don't know what's currently happening in the Wizarding World do you Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head, wondering where this conversation was going.

"It wasn't the Dark Lord who sent my Dementors after you, it was a reprehensible toad who works in the Ministry."

And she explained the current events to Harry Potter. At the end when she finished talking Harry was absolutely furious with the British Ministry.

"Now what I want to know is what can we do for you to keep the information about how deadly bricks are to Dementors from the press?" Khamulla asked.

The gears started turning in Harry's head as he thought about it. After the conversation he just had he was half inclined to tell them to suck out the soul of the British Ministry morons who slandered him, especially Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge.  
But a better idea entered his mind. He could use the Dementors as protection and spies for him. He would order them to not join Voldemort.

"That sounds like a better idea," Khamulla said. "It would be foolish to swarm the Ministry and suck out the souls of those who wronged you. We could indeed be your spies, protect you, and refuse to join the Dark Lord."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Khamulla nodded. "It would be guaranteed that Voldemort would try to contact us sometime soon to sway us his way. I can have it arranged for his soul to be sucked out upon his arrival."

"He'll just be able to come back again," Harry said sourly.

"He won't. We can contain his soul in Dementor made containers. They are completely inescapable."

 **XXXXX**

Dolores Umbridge was for the moment, a happy witch.

She had ordered two Dementors to go to the residence of Little Whinging and suck out the soul of Harry Potter, her boss' nemesis.

Harry Potter was starting an uprising in the Wizarding World. The boy was telling outright lies about You-Know-Who returning and people were believing him. She and her dear Cornelius both knew that the boy was trying to usurp them from their position and take over the Ministry along with Albus Dumbledore.

She was just taking a drink of hot coffee when a burning sensation overcame her. She glanced up and noticed her hair was on fire.

"Aguamenti," she squealed. She got the fire out, but not in time to save her beautiful hair. She took a look in her desk mirror and saw, to her horror, that she had gone completely bald.

Scowling ferociously she looked around the room to see what caused it only to see a dark grey envelope on her desk that wasn't there before addressed to her.

She opened the envelope to read its contents.

 _Dear Dolores Umbridge,_

 _As per the 1562 Treaty we, the Dementors of Azkaban Prison, have the right to refuse to help the Wizarding World or its remnants if we are subjected to commit a heinous crime such as sucking out the soul of an innocent._

 _This is still in our laws and cannot be altered as it was signed by both parties and agreed by both not to alter it in any way._

 _You, Madam Dolores Umbridge, violated this Treaty by ordering two of my Dementors to Little Whinging in Surrey to suck out the soul of an innocent who hasn't committed a crime, namely Harry Potter. Harry Potter took out and killed two of my Dementors without magic._

 _We have the right to punish those to violate this Treaty. As of now, if you come near Azkaban or any Dementor ever again, I guarantee that it will be the last place you will ever be._

 _Signed, Khamulla_

Dolores dropped the letter in shock. She knew she was so screwed if Cornelius had got hold of this information.

She took a look at the part about Harry Potter more than ten times before the information about him sunk in. Harry Potter had _killed_ two Dementors. That was impossible. It was impossible to even ward off a large swarm of Dementors and Harry Potter had killed two. The two she had sent were dead?

When she saw the name at the bottom signed Khamulla she felt like curling up in a ball and crying. She heard of the legend of Khamulla, the Dementor God who had no mercy on anyone. The Dementor who could suck out thirty souls in less than ten seconds and eat smaller Dementors for breakfast and elephant vampires for dinner.

She destroyed the letter before she left the office to get rid of any evidence of wrongdoing. After she left the letter came back to life, repairing itself and depositing itself in her drawer, knowing someday it would be found.

 **XXXXX**

"What do we have here?" Harry said, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off one Arthur Weasley who was watching the house.

Khamulla had stayed true to her word and assigned Harry a Dementor bodyguard, a veteran named Coffey. Coffey was large, even for a Dementor. A towering figure who wore the Dementor Cloak in the shape of the Grim Reaper's.

Coffey was assigned to him the previous night. He had turned invisible and unlocked the door for Harry so he could walk about the house as he pleased. This morning he had terrified the Dursleys by spreading that cold feeling that made them have their worst memories. Since the Dursleys could not see Dementors due to them being Muggles they assumed it was Harry, especially when Dudley looked at Harry out of fear. Terrified of their nephew Petunia and Vernon stayed out of his way and didn't make him do household tasks at all, saying they would just do it themselves.

Ten minutes ago Coffey noticed Arthur Weasley hiding under an Invisibility Cloak and watching the house so he informed Harry. Harry had completely forgotten Dumbledore said nearly two years ago that Invisibility Cloaks did not work on Dementors. Wondering what was going on, he stepped outside, intending to have a talk with the Weasley patriarch.

"Er-, hello Harry," Arthur said weakly, wondering how Harry knew he was there.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked. He was quite sure he already knew the answer, he just wanted to make sure.

"I'm uh," Arthur stammered, "came out to look at the cars on the road. I love cars, you know that don't you Harry. I haven't seen any Anglia's yet though."

Harry chuckled. It sounded like something Arthur would do as well.

"Mr Weasley?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrow as if to say "you can't fool me. Tell me what you are doing".

Arthur sighed. "Dumbledore asked me to watch over you while you're here."

"Just you?"

"No," he shook his head. "There are quite a few of us who watch over you here. Dumbledore's worried you might run into trouble if you stray far from your home. After all, those Dementors turned up here a few days ago. You could have had your soul sucked out."

Harry raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Except my soul isn't sucked out. I defeated the Dementors."

"And that's another thing," Arthur said. "How did you defeat the Dementors without using magic."

"How do you know if I did magic or not?" Harry asked slyly.

"Because you would have received a warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office if you had," he said.

"Do you think the Trace works on everyone?" Harry once again asked slyly.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I used my contacts to remove the Trace," Harry said. "The Potter name is very well regarded."

Arthur was stunned. Did Harry honestly bribe the Ministry to remove the Trace?

"How?" he asked

"That's for me to know and for no one else to find out," Harry did not like lying to Arthur, but he couldn't damn well let it on he had killed a Dementor and now pretty much controlled them. "So if you tell Dumbledore, I will be very displeased, Arthur."

Coffey, who was invisible and next to Harry, let off an aura of doom and despair into the air and into Arthur Weasley's senses.

Arthur was feeling terrified at the senses of despair and doom that he believed Harry was emanating. All of a sudden it disappeared.

"Leave now Arthur," Harry said. "I can take care of myself and I won't be easy on the next people to come here and spy on me. I like you so consider yourself lucky."

Before Harry went back inside the house he said one more thing to Arthur. "There's a beautiful white Ford Anglia at 17 Privet Drive. You should take a look at it."

Before he got inside the Weasley car fanatic was already halfway to Number 17 to see the car.

 **XXXXX**

"So, Arthur, all's well at Privet Drive," Dumbledore asked.

Arthur gulped. He had walked into an Order meeting when he got back and didn't really know what to say.

"Harry caught me," he suddenly blurted out.

"WHAT!" Molly screeched. "You mean to tell me Harry left his family's house. Why would you do that Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. As much as he loved his wife, she was such a nagging person who couldn't really keep her opinions to herself and screamed too much.

"How did he catch you Arthur?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know," Arthur said. "I was watching the Dursley house and then the next thing I know Harry is standing next to me holding the Invisibility Cloak."

"By the way," he continued. "Harry said not to send anyone to watch him again. He said he can take care of himself."

"He needs us there," Dumbledore said firmly. "He needs protection."

Just then a clattering noise was heard in the hallway. Thankfully, it wasn't enough to wake the portrait of Walburga Black.

Assuming it was the clumsy Nymphadora Tonks they waited for her to come in. It wasn't Tonks, though, as Severus Snape came staggering in and promptly fell over on the floor.

"Get some water, NOW," Dumbledore ordered.

Arthur guessed what must have happened. It was Snape's turn after him to watch Harry for the rest of the day. What did Harry do?

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore questioned, once they got the man to his feet.

"Potter is what happened Albus," he grumbled. "I was watching him in that house. He comes out with a bin. I thought he was going to dump it and I was right, though not in the place I expected."

He picked up a banana peel that he felt inside his coat. "Huh, I thought I got it all out."

"HE dumped it on you," Molly started screeching again. Sirius Black, the boy's godfather, was laughing away on what his godson had done.

"He pulled off my cloak and emptied everything on me, before stuffing my head into the bin. I got porridge and milk on my head."

Sirius fell off his chair from laughing so hard. Even the mild mannered Remus Lupin had fallen over laughing.

"Well, it certainly adds a sheen to your hair, Snivellous," Sirius barked out before laughing again.

"And he said that if anyone else is found watching him, he'd pull a 'Gred and Forge' on me, whatever that is," Snape grumbled, having no idea what it meant.

Dumbledore knew exactly what it meant and made a decision right there with the Order members to let Harry be alone. He was not to be watched any more.

Fred and George Weasley, who were listening in on the meeting with Extendable Ears, fought hard not to laugh. Maybe it was time to induct Harry into their group.

 **XXXXX**

 **One Month Later**

Dolores Umbridge was delighted. It less than seven days of working in this horrible school full of snotty children she had Harry Potter in detention for telling lies. She had taken out her blood quill ready for him to use on the parchment.

She had managed to avoid having a fiasco with the Minister when she got the notice from the Dementors ordering her to stay away less her soul be damned. No one knew other than the Dementors that she had a hand in trying to kill Harry Potter. Not even the Minister knew. She knew he would be furious that Harry Potter got his soul sucked out, despite him being his nemesis.

The door to her office opened and Harry Potter came in. She looked up at him only to see a deadly smile flick onto his face before it was schooled away.

"Professor Umbridge, I'm here for my detention," he said meekly.

Dolores could have sworn the boy was acting, but she couldn't tell why.

"Yes I see that," she said. "Sit down. Tonight you will write 'I Must Not Tell Lies' on the parchment in front of you with the supplied quill."

Harry dug into his bag and pulled out his own quill.

"No no dear," she said. "You have to use the one I gave you."

The Potter boy snorted. "And why would I use a blood quill which are very much illegal."

She reared back in shock. You couldn't really tell the difference between the appearance of a regular quill and a blood quill.

"And what makes you think it is a blood quill, dearie," she tried to say sweetly, but now her voice was rough and threatening.

"Because I have been told by someone who is watching you."

"LIES," she screamed. "How dare you tell such filthy lies?"

"Let's practice some lying then," Harry said. The boy flicked his fingers. "I got a lie. I got a lie."

Harry put on his best Umbridge voice. "I think I'll send two Dementors after Harry Potter and kill him for telling lies for trying to destabilize the Wizarding World and take over alongside Dumbledore. Maybe I'll break a Treaty that is important to Dementors. This is a crime I have committed and will get life in Azkaban if it is ever found out."

WHAT? HOW DID THE BOY FIND OUT?  
Maybe it was time to silence the boy.

She whipped out her wand. "Avada-"

Cold terror suddenly gripped her insides and she was unable to speak. Horrified, she watched as her door was opened and a Dementor came into the room.

"I am Khamulla, Toad Lady," Khamulla said.

Dolores Umbridge was rooted to the spot. Khamulla the Dementor Lord was in front of her. Oh Merlin. What had she done to deserve this?

"You tried to harm our new master, Harry Potter, and we knew you would do it on his first detention," Khamulla roared. "You have been warned. No more chances."

Umbridge was held for long enough so Harry would have an alibi by being seen around the school the next day. A soulless Umbridge was seated in the Great Hall the next morning before she mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again.

The Dementor spies in the Ministry Harry had brought a dodgy ledger of Cornelius Fudge's transactions to him. He used that to warn Fudge under an anonymous name not to send any of his flunkies to teach DADA.

Dumbledore used the opportunity to hire Tonks for the position before the Ministry would do anything, unaware that Harry had complete control over the Minister.

 **XXXXX**

The Daily Prophet had stopped its articles bashing Harry after he obtained Fudge's ledger. Power was a great thing, Harry realised after all. It wasn't power he wanted. He just wanted to keep the people who despised him under control.

It was massive fun doing that every time he came across Malfoy. Coffey the Dementor was assigned to him while he was at school. The last time Malfoy came up to him Coffey was getting annoyed with the blond haired ponce. In a deserted corridor where there were no portraits Malfoy came over to taunt him, only to be dragged by an invisible force that revealed itself to be a Dementor, warning the idiot to stay away from Harry Potter and any Gryffindor's, and to encourage his so called pals to do the same.

Draco had taken the advice to heart, absolutely terrified of Coffey. It had quickly gotten around Slytherin that Harry Potter had a Dementor for a bodyguard. A few were skeptical but were quickly proven wrong when they tried antagonizing Harry Potter. They were sworn not to say anything about Coffey but who would believe them anyway. Dementors were dark creatures and Harry Potter was a beacon of the light.

As for Severus Snape, he was angry after what Harry had did to him in the Summer and tried every moment to insult him and get the Gryffindor brat into detention. By mid November he was so frustrated at not getting a response he overstepped his mark and sabotaged Harry's potion since Draco wouldn't do it anymore.

Harry simply looked at him and said, "Thank you sir, I was quite sure I was doing it wrong. You are a good teacher."

That simple statement was enough to reduce the Potions Master to a gibbering wreck, being admitted into St Mungo's less than an hour later for his believed insanity. He would not get out until May. When he got back to Hogwarts he stayed away from Harry Potter completely, not wanting to relive the niceties Harry Potter had shown him.

As for Voldemort, well...

 **XXXXX**

It was November and Lord Voldemort had finally managed to arrange a meeting with the L'ac Nana of the Dementors. He was told to bring all of his current Death Eaters with him, otherwise they would not speak to him.

Although he was confused and flabbergasted at why the Dementors wanted his Death Eaters there, he had to wait until November before they were all available at the same time. He could have easily demanded they come away from what they were doing and go with him to Azkaban, but he needed to make no noise at all, bringing once suspected Death Eaters away from their work at the same time would rise suspicion.

Severus Snape had recently been admitted to St Mungo's and was currently incapable of helping him. With him were Malfoy, Nott, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Travers, the Carrow siblings, Avery, Jugson, Peter Pettigrew, Dawlish and Yaxley.

They were currently waiting in a large open cell at Azkaban where they were escorted to by at least thirty Dementors.

Voldemort had a strange little suspicion in the back of his mind, but he paid it no heed, brushing it off as paranoia being surrounded by Dementors.

"Where is the L'ac Nana?" Voldemort demanded of the Dementor outside the cell six hours later. He was feeling cold and tired the past hour since it started raining. He could hear the waves crashing against the wall of the prison and the thunderstorm rattling overhead.

"The L'ac Nana is unavailable," came a high cold voice. Voldemort turned in anger and glared at the now towering and giant Dementor that had now appeared at the door of the cell. "You will now be dealing with me and all the Dementors behind me."

Voldemort took a glance behind the Dementor and blanched. There were at least one hundred Dementors now outside the cell, and a majority of them were holding bricks. Why were they holding bricks?

The towering Dementor leaned in and whispered to him. "We are now working for Harry Potter," Voldemort paled, already knowing where this was going to go. "I'd also like to tell you my name. It is Khamulla."

The last thing that went through Voldemort's mind before he was trapped for eternity in the Underworld with savage monsters was 'Oh hell no'.

 **XXXXX**

The delivery of a hog-tied Peter Pettigrew with a stuffed apple in his mouth in Madam Amelia Bones office the next day made headlines. In less than a week Sirius Black was pardoned, and important people involved in his arrest had suffered their jobs badly. Minster Cornelius Fudge, who had arrested him all those years ago at the scene was forced out of office three days later. A ledger mysteriously appeared in Amelia Bones office shortly afterwards that ensured he would be sent to Azkaban for a minimum of twenty years for Corruption.  
Albus Dumbledore, who had explicitly said that the Potter's had told him that Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper, was charged for making False Statements as there was no proof to his statements after Sirius was found not guilty and not ensuring a trial was given to the man all those years ago as he was Chief Warlock back then. He was forced to resign from Hogwarts because of the backlash and lived the remainder of his life hunting down the Horcruxes. When he found the ring in the Gaunt Shack in April he put it on, and his hand started withering away very quickly. As Snape was still in St Mungo's and still halfway insane he died in the Gaunt Shack. Professor McGonagall would take over as Headmistress and revolutionized the school by stamping out the bullying and removing dark creatures from the Forbidden Forest.

Peter Pettigrew's confession in court about Voldemort being alive removed all doubt from the minds of people who questioned Harry's sanity and the claims he made about him being alive. Peter saw firsthand what happened to Voldemort in Azkaban and described in detail how Voldemort got his soul sucked out and the container of his soul was taken away to an undisclosed location by the Dementors. Peter was the only Death Eater who didn't get his soul sucked out. The rest of the Death Eaters were brutally beaten with bricks before they got their souls sucked out. No one knew why he was spared except Harry. He had asked the Dementors not to suck his soul out until he truly went to Azkaban, wanting Sirius to get free.

As for Harry, his quirky and happy attitude at Voldemort's demise connected him with a free-spirited student a year below him named Luna Lovegood. They started dating when he started Sixth Year and her in Fifth. They got married five years later and lived happily ever after with five children.

 **XXXXX**

 **500 YEARS LATER**

"I'll make you a sandwich if you just LET ME OUTTA HERE," Voldemort screamed in frustration.

His soul was stuck in a container and he was unable to escape. The container was completely unbreakable. He would feel pain from heavy items dropped on the container, but it was unsmashable.

"Is my dinner here Voldy Moldy," Khamulla said entering the room.

He looked up and saw her dinner falling from the hole stationed above him. The dead vampire elephant crushed him and he could feel the pain. As Khamulla ate her dinner Voldemort once again burst into tears.

What kind of life is this?


End file.
